Sky Den
Sky Den was a sandbox Minecraft series that was broadcast by Stampy and Sqaishey on the stampylonghead channel. It is the first installment in a collection of series known as the “Den” series. It also marks Sqaishey's debut on his Let's Play. Overview It is a sandbox series where Stampy and Sqaishey survive in an island in the sky. Similar to Stampy's Lovely World and Quest, they also build numerous things as they desire and do challenges and traditions for their enjoyment. The ultimate goal of the series is to defeat the Ender Dragon. Locations * Spawn Point * Treehouse * Painting Roulette Wall * Bunny Railway * Grass Race * Grass Race Trophy * Shop * Vertical Tree Farm * Audrey (Crop Farm) * Barry (Mob Trap) * Animal Paradise * Cake Central * Baby Ender Dragon * Insect Island * Archery Range * Animal Builds * Frog Cobblestone Generator * Mushroom Mountain * Kevin Statue * Arena * Nether Portal Traditions Main Article: Sky Den Rituals and Traditions They play Hide and Seek at the start of every video. A tradition that has been discontinued is throwing an egg at the ender dragon they've built. They then go to start/continue build colourful buildings. Before they go to bed, they play a round of "Painting Roulette" with a dispenser named "Kevin". It's their own luck to get a painting or not. As one of them get a painting, Stampy/Sqaishey go to a special painting wall where they place it. As they woke up in the morning, they continue to build. Trivia * Sky Den is also similar to the original mini-game, Skyblock. * Stampy mentioned in one Cave Den episode and he said that he loaded up Sky Den once again and took a picture of the trophy that they've built. Episodes #Explosive Start #Sam And His Friend # Treehouse # We Love David # Austin Boston # Pond in the Park # Googlies on the Bridge # Audrey the Alien # My Hero # Shiny New Things # Barry Bear # Meeting Time # Happy Beak Day # Booming Creepers # Chickens in Love # Dancing Blaze Rod # Big Tree # Funny Face # I Have A Bad Feeling... # The Final Quest # Chickens in a Suitcase # Doobie Doo # Goodbye David # Pretty Alien # Snail Shell # Hail the Snail # Personality Block # Snail Fail # Cake Time # Sqaishey's Trance # Singing Enderman # Dragon Head # Story Time # Building a Dragon # Baby Dragon # Audrey's Dress # Cake Central # Training Day # Cobble on Tap # Stampy's Accidents # Too Many Portals # Cactus Farm # One Last Attempt # Back on Track # My Little Penguin # The Frog and the Fly # Zebra Worm # Miracle Duck # Toaster With Legs # Spi-oaster # Tree Tower # Up, Up, And Up # Getting on Track # Train Conductors # Rainbow Rabbit Railway # Carrot Carriage # Sugar Bon # Bubble Bon # Minty Bon # Bread Head # Underwater Train # Castle Carriage # Grass Race # King Sam # Our Guest # Sheep Shuffle # Land for Sam # Mountain Mouth # Dirty Nose # Scary Eyes # Egg Eyes # Happy Mountain # Mushroom Hair # So Much Stew # Hotel Inspector # Tumbles and Surprises # Nose Slide # Mushroom Look Alikes # Not Much Room # The Grand Opening # Chicken Demands # Grass Race Trophy # Ender Mamma # Big Kevin # Our Little Stadium # Grass Race Finale # So Many Endermen # Final Preparations # BATTLE TIME! # Memories Top 10's Top 10 Sky Den Moments # Grass Race Finale (Episode 86) # Creation of Kevin (Episode 3) # Sqaishey kills David (Episode 23) # Sqaishey's Amazing Hiding Skills (Episode 53) # Sqaishey falls down the ladder (Episode 2) # Mission to Get Lava (Episode 40) # Stampy's Boat Accident (Episode 28) # Sqaishey's Spinning Blaze Rod Song (Episode 16) # Zombie Restaurant Reviewer (Episode 75) # Sqaishey becoming the Miracle Duck (Episode 48) Impact As it is the first series on the channel to completely feature Sqaishey, the response by viewers was overwhelmingly positive. As a result, both the series and her channel became popular among viewers of both the YouTubers in the series. She made further appearances in other series in and out of Minecraft, including Stampy's Lovely World and Yonder: The Cloud Catcher Chronicles. Both Stampy and Sqaishey became popular as a tandem, with some even rumouring that they were both in a relationship in real life. They confirmed on several occasions (including Sqaishey's comment in one of her videos, and in an episode of Rhett & Link's Ear Biscuits) that they were actually in a relationship, and they got married in 2019. Sequel Near the end of the final episode, Stampy hinted for a new series to be broadcast immediately after Sky Den. The new series was Cave Den, a series similar to Sky Den, however they now play inside of a cave. It premiered on 9th August 2015. See also *Sky Den Rituals and Traditions Category:Sky Den Category:Series